cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Richards
|birth_place =Providence, J Andres |death_date = |death_place = Boston, J Andres, J Andres |nationality = |constituency = |party = Anchor |rhouse = House of Richards |spouse = Amanda Karr |multiple_spouses = |issue =David Heidi Amanda |residence = |almamater = |profession = |religion = |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} Ben Richards is the current Duke of Boston, was the Third President of J Andres, and a Colonel in the J Andres Army during the October Massacre. He later served as the Minister of War and Defense under Adrik Annan. Military Career Ben Richards was a militia soldier of the Rhode Island Colony before the formation of J Andres. He was inspired by the J Andres independence and migrated there, although his former home, is now with J Andres' borders. He was one of the soldiers who fought in the Initation War in Opustopia, and was there at the failure of the Australian Campaign. During both of these wars, he was given command of small units which performed unusually well. The Orlando Offensives With General Josef Mercton tied down with governmental work during the October Massacre, Ben Richards was placed in command of the troops deployed to Ni66urville. His soldiers performed well and in a series of attacks, known as the Orlando Offensives, Ben Richards helped to capture victory for J Andres, as well as the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, through those manuevers. The success of the October Massacre catapulted him into the national spotlight, and made him a war hero. His famous "Victory" pose became known throughout the nation. "Colonel Ben," as he was called, became a household name. The War of the Monkeys Only one day after victory in the Orlando Offensives, Colonel Ben, was called to assist in attacks in The War of the Monkeys. Colonel Richards strategically placed his troops in Yulara, and initially the war was going well. However, the forces of Monkeymanisland began to counter attack, and they struck hard. Colonel Richards was told to abandon Yulara, and return to J Andres to protect Cranston the site of the attacks. Richards led the defense of Cranston for three days. For the first two days in Cranston, the battle was going horrible. There were tremendous losses on the J Andres side. However, after an inspiration speech and some determination, Colonel Richards led the troops to repel the Monkeys on the final day, and saved the city of Cranston. After this brillant, but hard won victory on home soil, Richards gained even more popularity, and was the talk of the nation. Political Career In 1983, once elections started, Ben Richards was ushered into the Anchor Party which formed around his ideas. Although he displayed little interest in politics, people saw him as a national hero and supported him. He lost in the 1983 election and did not run in 1984. Instead he decided to take the helm of the Anchor Party, and try to steer them in the right direction. J Andres had been a peaceful nation and didn't require his military resources for the time being, so he developed the party. Presidency After the Communists fell from power, the Commune voted to place Ben Richards as the Third President of J Andres. As President, Ben Richards ushered J Andres into a nuclear age, and with coordination from the Minister of Foreign Affairs, Adrik Annan, he worked to globalize J Andres as well. As President Richards made many reforms, switching the nation over to Nuclear Power entirely to eliminate pollution as well as expanding the borders significantly. Ben Richards was the driving force of the expansion into Porto Pacis. Ben Richards decided not to run during the 1998 electionsElections Delayed. (1996, December 15) The Anchor Times and was succeeded by Alex Miller. Royalty After his announced retirement from politics, King Josef I bestowed Ben Richards with hereditary peerage, proclaiming him as the Duke of Boston. Therefore, his title as Duke of Boston will be transferred to his eldest child upon his death. Ancestry Patrilineality , descent as reckoned from father to son, has historically been the principle determining membership in reigning families. By the paternal line, Benjamin belongs to the House of Richards. ;House of Richards # Fred Richards of Providence # Benjamin, Duke of Boston Titles * December 28, 1996 - August 23, 2064 - The Most Honorable Benjamin, Duke of Boston Notes Category:Nobles of J Andres Category:Politicians of J Andres Category:Military Personnel of J Andres Category:Presidents of J Andres Category:Anchor Party Politicians of J Andres Category:Commune Premiers of J Andres Category:Department Ministers of J Andres